


Can't Fight This Feeling

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Champagne, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Orange juice - Freeform, Songfic, bc caps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: What started out as friendship has grown strongerI only wish I had the strength to let it show...Martin is so desperately in love with Rasmus.If only he were given the perfect opportunity to take a chance with his love...Based on the Bastille and London Contemporary Orchestra cover of Can't Fight This Feeling
Relationships: Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Kudos: 30





	Can't Fight This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! cranked out this fic for y'all, hope you enjoy! if it seems like it was written by a sleep-deprived maniac thats bc it was! 
> 
> also pls listen to the song, it's soooo good! [Can't Fight This Feeling, by Bastille ft. London Contemporary Orchestra](https://youtu.be/5eDwGwLPn7c)

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet, I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

Luka thinks it's so, so funny. So, so funny that Martin is desperately in love with a boy who doesn't like him in return.

Their mid-laner. Well, their ADC, now.

It's G2's New Year party, and champagne is flowing, as are orange juice and smug smirks. Orange juice for Rasmus, all-knowing smirks from Luka, and really, Martin had better do his best to stay fully sober lest he do something he'll later regret.

Especially since the sweet scent of oranges mixed with the slightest bit of bubbly champagne is overflowing from the glass in the small, dainty hands of the small, clumsy boy sitting right next to him on the sofa. 

Martin has no idea how he got into this situation. It must be one of Luka’s crazy machinations that caused Rasmus to sit next to him, so close that they’re thigh against thigh in the G2 offices. Rasmus is right there, giggling, holding his champagne glass with both hands. “I’m afraid I’ll drop it,” he had said with a shy squeaky giggle when Martin had raised an eyebrow at him.

Somehow, Martin had fallen even deeper in love at that moment, just an hour or two ago.

Of course, he’s been in love with his teammate, darling Caps, dear Rasmus, for almost the entire year. But he’s never really had a good time to think about it or flirt with Rasmus, if Martin ever had the confidence to actually flirt. Maybe, just maybe, right now is that opportunity?

There’s a tradition, after all, a tradition of fireworks and kisses, a tradition begun by Berlin’s festivities and Luka’s overabundance of affection, and perhaps, this tradition might be a chance for Martin to express his feelings under the guise of being high on the alcohol and the party atmosphere.

The clock strikes twenty-three.

One hour until the new year.

♡♡♡♡♡

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars, forever_

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

“Ah, looks like I’m out,” Rasmus murmurs with another soft titter. He swirls his glass, still cupped in both his hands, and giggles more, looking back and forth between the tiny bit of orange juice and champagne and Martin’s face, his little grin just so cute to Martin. Then, he giggles his signature giggle, two short squeaks and a squirming sunshine grin.

Martin can feel his heart beating out of his chest. “Hm,” he hums, swallowing the last of his own drink, “d-do- do you want me to get you another mimosa?” When Rasmus just scrunches his nose in thought, Martin continues, “or orange juice, or water?”

“Oh! Water sounds nice,” Rasmus says with a slightly-tipsy smile accompanied by giggles aplenty. “Thank you.” He smiles more softly when Martin takes his glass and whisks himself off to where the champagne and accompaniments and sink are. “Hurry back!” Martin hears him call out.

The lovestruck look on Martin’s face must be obvious, because as soon as he runs into Luka and Mihael holding hands and chatting by the sink, they turn to him with mischievous smirks and immediately begin to tease him. But Martin rolls his eyes and ignores them. He rinses out his glass and Rasmus’s, and fills each with clean water before sticking out his tongue at the lovebirds by the sink and returning to his cute, adorable, sweet, giggly, kind, loveable friend still waiting by the sofa.

“You’re back!” Rasmus chirps happily.

Martin smiles and sits next to him, handing off one glass of water by the stem which Rasmus clumsily, adorably clutches.

The clock strikes twenty-three and a half.

Thirty minutes until the new year.

❤❤❤❤❤

_And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

Softly, Rasmus giggles as he sips his water, looking so cute in his light grey shirt and fluffy, silky hair. Only when Rasmus nudges his side does Martin realise he’s been asked a question - really, he should get his head out of the grey clouds in Rasmus’s eyes and back to reality. “S-sorry, what?” he asks, shaking himself slightly to knock off the lovestruck stupor.

Rasmus simply laughs again, always without a trace of malice. “I was wondering if you did that New Year’s Eve tradition thing. You know, the one where you kiss someone at midnight.”

Martin turns pink.

“I’m sure Luka and Miha will do it, anyway,” Rasmus adds, “Luka will take any chance to make out with Miky.” He giggles once more, and Martin finds himself wondering if Rasmus has perhaps had a bit too much champagne tonight, even though the small boy has really only barely had a glass of heavily-diluted liquor.

Then again, Rasmus is always giggly.

“My parents always did that,” the ADC continues, “and my little sister did it last year with her boyfriend at the time. I’ve never had anyone to do that with, though.” He shrugs. “Maybe this year? I don’t know,” Rasmus giggles again. “What about you?”

“Same,” Martin says once he’s recovered from being mildly stunned. Is Rasmus showing interest in him? “I mean, it seems fun. I’ve never kissed anyone at midnight on New Year’s, though.”

“Have someone in mind?” Rasmus asks with a wink and a nudge as his tongue flicks out to lick his lips. Is he nervous? Is Rasmus getting nervous talking to him? Are they- are they flirting?

“Yes,” Martin continues after a moment of thought.

“Here? Or somewhere else? It would be kind of sad if they weren’t here with you…”

“No, they’re here,” Martin says cautiously. Then, to make the grounds more even, he asks, “and what about you? Do you have someone here in mind?”

“Mmhmm,” Rasmus hums affirmatively. “I’m hoping it’ll work out. I think I have a good shot,” he adds with a playful grin up at Martin, whose heart skips a beat.

“W-w-well, good luck.”

“Thanks, you too.”

The clock strikes twenty-three and three-quarters.

Fifteen minutes until the new year.

♡♡♡♡♡

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars, forever_

“So, ah, your New Year’s kiss…”

“Yes?” Rasmus prompts, looking up at Martin with wide eyes and glistening wet lips from his constant sipping.

The sight ensnares Martin for a few seconds before he breaks free of the spell. “Is- is she? Um. What are they like?”

“Well, he’s just my type,” Rasmus begins, and Martin’s breath hitches in his throat. Could it be…? “He’s pretty tall, and strong, too… All the things a hot guy would be.”

Martin blushes fiercely.

“But he’s also funny, and he can be cute, too, and he just gets me, you know?”

Speechless, Martin nods.

“It’s like we’re on the same page, like we speak the same language. He seems like a really great guy,” Rasmus finishes with a soft, sappy look in his eyes. He turns those eyes to Martin and asks, “What’s your New Year’s kiss like?”

“U-uhm,” Martin stammers, “h-he’s cute. Really cute. Like, insanely cute. It’s overpowered,” he tries to joke, though his nervousness makes it sound rather awkward. “Anyway, he’s cute and he has this really cute laugh and he’s dorky and funny and cute. Yeah. And he’s kind of small, so he’s the perfect cuddling size. Being around him is… really, really nice. We’re kind of partners in crime.”

When Martin finally turns to face Rasmus again, his face having cooled slightly, Rasmus’s gaze awaits him, open and trusting and warm and almost- loving? No, surely Martin is just mistaken. Maybe.

“You know, it’s- it’s getting kind of close to the, ah, to midnight,” Martin painfully stutters. “Do you… Maybe we should go find our New Year’s Eve kisses?”

Internally, he hopes and prays Rasmus won’t leave.

“Oh,” Rasmus begins, and Martin’s heart feels like it will burst of nervous tension. 

But then Rasmus continues.

“I think I’ve already found mine,” he says, “and I’m hoping you found yours?”

The clock strikes twenty-three, fifty-nine.

Sixty seconds until the new year.

❤❤❤❤❤

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crashing through your door_

“Oh.”

Rasmus giggles. For a split second, Martin wonders if the champagne has gotten to their heads - surely this is too good to be true, that such a perfectly cute boy would like him back, that Rasmus would like him back. Well, it’s not exactly confirmed yet, but they’ve been flirting all night, sort of, and maybe this is exactly the chance that Martin needs, to finally let his feelings out… Ah, Rasmus is still waiting on an answer!

“Y-y-yes!” Martin exclaims, too loud, too quick. “I mean, yeah, I- I found mine. I think.”

“Well, good.” The smile Martin receives is almost blinding, but so, so addictive, he can’t look away, and Martin can’t help but grin back as Rasmus sets down his champagne glass of water on a nearby coffee table and scoots even closer to Martin, until their thighs are pressed together so tightly that Rasmus is almost sitting in his lap.

Awkwardly, Martin tries to find somewhere to put his arms and his glass without coming on too strong. He ends up having to lean over Rasmus to set his water down, but by the way small hands gently steady his shoulders, Rasmus doesn’t seem to mind at all.

In fact, once Martin sits up and neatens himself out again, Rasmus giggles up at him even more. “So, um… Can we hug?” he asks with a trembling titter that floats through the air like a fragile butterfly.

Martin turns red. Then, he nods and giggles at an embarrassingly high pitch.

In an equally squeaky tone, Rasmus chirps an excited “Yes!” and wraps his arms around Martin in an instant, mushing his face into Martin’s jaw and the collar of his dark grey shirt. At the delicate brush of Rasmus’s breaths against his neck and the soft warmth of Rasmus’s chest pressed tightly against his, Martin can’t help but smile and hug him back, enveloping him in strong arms and the feeling of two hearts beating as one.

“Fifteen!” someone shouts gleefully.

They’re not quite ready to let go, Martin realises. Rasmus clings to him with eyes closed, like he’s savouring the moment. In turn, Martin cradles him close, almost disbelievingly. It’s almost surreal, to be here with his crush of the past year, holding him close, their breaths in sync.

“Five!” the entire party cheers. It catches both Martin and Rasmus off-guard, and they jump slightly.

“Four!” Rasmus giggles and leans back just enough to pull his head away from Martin’s neck, though his hands stay where they were on Martin’s back.

“Three!” Nervously, Martin chuckles, unsure if he should let go or hold tight or lean in or play it cool.

“Two!” With still more stuttering, Martin tries to ask Rasmus something, anything to make this go a little smoother.

“One!” He fails. Rasmus’s cloud-grey eyes are too captivating, with how they lock onto his and draw him in.

And then, there are no more seconds until the new year.

Fireworks go off outside, but really, they’re nothing.

Martin doesn’t even notice the sparkling skies.

He’s much too distracted by the tingling feeling of lips against his.

It’s warm and juice-sweet, ever so slightly champagne-tinted and with a faint fragrance of citrus. Rasmus’s lips taste like candy, and his body, still intertwined with Martin’s, thrums with a heartbeat just as quick and anxious and excited and _elated_ as Martin’s, a frantic rhythm that is accompanied by shivers that run their course when their bodies can no longer contain their enthusiasm. Just the mere touch of their lips is enough to drive Martin wild. He rests almost motionless with his lips barely brushing against Rasmus’s until Rasmus surges forward and firmly presses their mouths together.

A smile rises like a shining shot into the sky on both their faces, and as they part seconds after joining, they meet each other in the middle again, kissing slowly and sweetly and locking lips undeniably. Their smiles burst into fireworks of sensation just like the ones in the skies overhead, and only once each has had their fill of the taste of oranges and champagne does either pull away.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes, of course.”

And the fireworks continue, over and over and over again.

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> i'll proofread after i sleep, dw


End file.
